Saintless
by Chibizoo
Summary: After all, immortality is a vague concept, and not always what it seems. [YxY oneshot]. Written as a Valentines Day special.


Author's note:  
  
Zoo wanted to write a Valentines Day fic. Zoo wanted to write a vampire fic after watching "Vampire Hunter D". Zoo also wanted to write a fic adaptation of PQ-chan's very nicely drawn Yuugiou fanart. This she decided to kill three birds with one stone.  
  
Happy Valentines Day, or SAD (singles awareness day) if you spend it alone like me X3  
  
Warning: Stupid smut. Annoying romance scenes. Arg. I hate romance. It annoys me. But Valentines Day isn't complete with some smut/romance so thus, there is some. And it sucks royally --;  
  
***************************************************  
  
Saintless  
  
Full many a gem of purest ray serene,  
  
The dark unfathomed caves of ocean bear:  
  
Full many a flower is born to blush unseen,  
  
And waste its sweetness on the desert air.  
  
Thomas Grey, "Elegy in a Country Churchyard"  
  
**************************************************  
  
He was doing it again.  
  
Each breath forcing itself in with a sharp gasp, small tremours running down his spine as he exhaled. Violet eyes tinged with red until the crimson bled into his natural eyecolour and painted it a deep maroon hue.  
  
A small sigh escaped Yami's throat as he watched his significant other struggle. And struggle Yuugi did, even through the haze of bloodlust as if nothing else mattered but the necessity to hold onto that single lifeline.  
  
The lifeline of humanity. Of a path without violence.  
  
The taller of the two shook his head, angrily discarding the once- warm body he cradled in his arms. The offending object was flung across the floor like a ragdoll, uttering a gruesome crack as its neck snapped and body recoiled off the strewn-stone wall. Blood gushed out of its gaping mouth as it settled slumped onto the ground and stayed puppet-still.  
  
A good thing it had died a while ago. Yami liked to play with his food, a habit that make Yuugi both edgy and easily upset.  
  
Like right now.  
  
Yami growled, angrily wiping his bloodstained hands on his equally scarlet cloak before walking towards the other as soothingly as possible. "Look Yuugi, no offense or anything, but sooner or later you're going to have to kill something. I can't always do it for you."  
  
Yuugi stared at him blankly, backing away like a trapped animal. Through the haze of his own bloodlust and the mindlink he shared with the other's blood frenzy, his fangs had slightly extended, making him appear ironically more feral and inhuman. His eyes involuntarily snaked to the body discarded somewhere by the wall, watching with a growing sense of horror as the blood from said body slid down the cracks on the ground towards him. It seemed to laugh and entice him at the same time.  
  
Yami grated his teeth against each other to prevent himself from overreacting. It was annoying watching the other continuously put this struggle up. In fact it was beyond annoying. He wanted the Yuugi to be happy; to be forever happy with him.  
  
Slowly, the darker vampire strode towards the body he discarded moments ago, dipping his fingers into the still-warm puddle of blood pooled on the ground. Slowly, he pressed his index finger along the smooth stone wall, running it across the textured gradient in fluid, sweeping arcs.  
  
Dip, stroke, dip stroke. He repeated the action several times, until the very wall seemed to bleed crimson.  
  
Yami stood back to admire his handiwork. He shrugged, flicking off the remaining droplets of blood onto the ground, watching them splatter against the marble. "Do you remember what day it is, Yuugi? In the old calendar, they called it 'Saint Valentines Day', a day where they celebrated a concept they called 'love'."  
  
His ruby iris flickered for a moment with an indescribable emotion. Was it nostalgia or longing? "It wasn't long ago that I believed in such a concept."  
  
The smaller of the two stirred for a single moment, his childish curiousity piqued. "Why don't you still..." he trailed off, silent.  
  
There was an awkward moment of silence. A little sigh escaped Yami's throat.  
  
"Come sit with me, aibou[1]?" The puddle of blood met his clothing with a wet slosh as the taller of the two slid onto the ground.  
  
Stiffly, Yuugi made his way towards the other, forcing his eyes away from the crimson puddle. He deliberately chose a clean area before sliding down to sit beside the other, back against the wall.  
  
What happened next was totally unexpected. Then again, Yami had never been one to follow rational thought.  
  
The taller of the two grabbed Yuugi by the arms, pulling his aibou forcefully towards him before his lips locked fully against the other's half-open ones. Yuugi could feel the other's tongue run along his half- extended fangs and he shuddered, unconsciously willing himself closer towards the other. It felt so good, so warm to be in the other's grasp that he just wanted to-  
  
-Yuugi shoved the other off him as quickly as possible. He put one hand to his chest, trying to calm his frantic, irregular breathing. "Yami, what the hell are you doing?" His once-gentle eyes radiated both anger and confusion.  
  
Yami shot the other an equally wilting glare. "You didn't protest the last time we did this."  
  
A blush spread across Yuugi's cheeks and he deliberately turned his eyes away. "Well, yes, but you weren't so..." A pout adorned his lips. "You shouldn't just-" he suddenly jerked as he felt something nip at the nape of his neck, working upwards towards his chin, until-  
  
"YAMI!"  
  
With a little laugh, the taller vampire grabbed Yuugi by the shirt, falling backwards and taking the other with him. His back hit the puddle of blood with a small splash as Yuugi's chin scraped his chest, the other's body lying perfectly prostrate on top of him.  
  
And this time, intoxicated by both the fumes from the still-warm, still lapping, still teeming blood and the Yami's own presence, Yuugi knew that his resistance wouldn't last. In the end, he would fall to the other's toying. And he knew he probably would enjoy it.  
  
************************************************  
  
Drip drip.  
  
Something was falling onto him, splattering softly on his clothing and not so elegantly onto his bare skin. Yuugi cracked one eye open and slowly wiped the offending liquid off his cheek. He slowly rolled his eye upwards.  
  
The bloodstained writing on the wall was dribbling messily onto the ground, crimson droplets escaping its cruelly molded confines to fling itself back onto the ground in tiny puddles.  
  
Yami stirred beneath him, getting up slowly as he noticed the other's appalled fascination at the wall. A small smirk worked up the taller vampire's lips, his fangs poking out just slightly. "And a happy Valentines Day to you too."  
  
Yuugi tilted his head slightly, reconsidering the writing on the wall. "Oh, that's what it's supposed to say?" He frowned a bit. "I heard he was beheaded or something in order to preserve his devotion to love."  
  
The other simply chuckled, brushing his tongue lightly against Yuugi's cheek to clean off the little dribble of blood that had dried on his aibou's skin. "Mortals like him, who sacrifice their entire lives to serve something they believe in. And yet, they are immortalized in memory forever. Even now, we remember them."  
  
"No one will remember us, even if we are immortal." The smaller of the two could not tear his eyes away from the blood-ridden printing. "Immortal in the present but never in the past. We're forgotten by everyone else."  
  
The sun was stirring now, the bare imprints of it visible against the parapets of the smooth castle stone.  
  
Nothing was said as Yami slowly pulled the other towards him and retreated deeper into the darkest sanctuary of the abandoned castle. Nothing was said as both of them rested on the ground, the smaller half- cradled against the taller one as if needing some unspeakable reassurance from the specters that lay in the dark.  
  
Yet the dark had no shadows. It brought only silence and then a moment of sleep-ridden bliss.  
  
They would sleep until the sun fell again, and thrive in the night, and perhaps lust for each other. They would do this for many many nights until years passed and they had seen their fill of Valentines days, and until the concept of Valentines day distorted and began to lose its identity.  
  
They would live forever, an eternity, ageless against the waves of time.  
  
A soft smile, hidden by the dark, tugged at Yami's lips as he held Yuugi closer towards him, listening to the other's soft, calm breathing. His fingers gently twined themselves into Yuugi's hair, feeling the smooth texture before they too relaxed and let sleep take them away on a journey to eternity.  
  
Fin  
  
*************************************************  
  
End notes:  
  
[1] Aibou = partner. Geez, you really must be blind to YGO fandom not to know this --;  
  
A big thanks to PQ-chan (Pharaonic Quiche) for betaing this! I subject my friends to such torture X3~ 


End file.
